The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench
Toho/Spielberg Presents A Don Bluth Film The Little Mer-Mouse ''Cast: *Ariel - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers)'' *''Prince Eric - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Flounder - Little Bear'' *''Sebastian - Kasper Kat (The World Of Hans Christian Andersen)'' *''Scuttle - Count Duckula'' *''King Triton - The Cat In The Hat'' *''Ursula - Madame Mousey (An American Tail The Mystery Of The Night Monster)'' *''Flotsam and Jetsam - E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) and Alien (Alien)'' *''Grimsby - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers)'' *''Carlotta - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse)'' *''Chef Louis - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street)'' *Max the Sheepdog - Jingles The Toy Puppy (How The Toys Saved Christmas) *''Glut the Shark - Magular (Ultraman)'' *''Vanessa - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater)'' *''Priest - Professor Owl (Adventures In Music)'' *''Ariel's Sisters - Perdita (101 Dalmatians), Sasha (All Dogs Go To Heaven), Rita (Oliver and Company), Roxanne (A Goofy Movie), Nose Marie (Pound Puppies), Peg (Lady and the Tramp), and Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2)'' *''Harold the Seahorse - Flik (A Bug's Life)'' *''Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Sneetches, Pam I Am (Green Eggs And Ham), Grinch (Halloween Is Grinch Night)'' *''Sailors during Storm - Manny, Sid, Diego and other Ice Age animals (Ice Age)'' *''Washerwomen - Kangaroo (Dot And The Kangaroo), Charlotte (Charlotte's Web) and Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Jig Dancing Sailors - Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)'' *Giant Ursula - Tyrant (Ultraman Taro) ''Scenes: #The Little Mer-Mouse Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 2 - Kasper Kat's Concert ("Daughters of The Cat In The Hat")'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 3 - Gadget at the Sunken Ship'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 4 - Gadget Meets Count Duckula'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 5 - Madame Mousey Watches Gadget'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 6 - "Part of Your World"'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 7 - To the Surface'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 8 - The Storm at Sea'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 9 - Jake is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)")'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 10 - "Under the Sea"'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 11 - Gadget's Hidden Treasure'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 12 - Madame Mousey's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls")'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 13 - In Jake's Magic Kingdom'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 14 - Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons")'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 15 - A Tour Of The Magic Kingdom'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 16 - "Kiss The Girl"'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 17 - Madame Mousey Takes Change'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 18 - The Wedding Ship'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 19 - The Sun Sets'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 20 - Madame Mousey's Wrath'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 21 - A Happy Ending'' #''The Little Mer-Mouse Part 22 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *The Little Lady (1985) *The Little Mer-Lioness (1998) *The Little Mer-Possum (2004) *The Little Mer-Princess (2012) *The Little Mer-Dog (2014) *The Little Mer-Pureheart (2015) *The Little Wizard (2016) ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006)'' *How The Toys Saved Christmas (1996) *Alien (1979-1997) *E.T. The Extra Terrestrial (1982) *The Cat In The Hat (1971) *The Magic Serpent (1966) *Pound Puppies (1985-1987) *Sesame Street (1969-2014) *How The Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *Halloween Is Grinch Night (1977) *The Cat In The Hat (1971) *The Grinch Grinches The Cat In The Hat (1982) *Dr.Seuss On The Loose (1973) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Aladdin (1993) *The Lorax (1972) *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *Robot Chicken (2000-2012) *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *An American Tail (1986-2000) *Hercules (1997) *Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers (1989-1990) *Night At The Museum (2007) *Disney's Bonkers (1992) *Ultraman Taro (1973) *Adventures In Music (1953) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *An American Tail The Mystery Of The Night Monster (1999) *''All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2014)'' *Home Alone 2 Lost In New York (1992) *Lady And The Tramp (1955) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *Little Bear (1995) *Andersen Monogatari (1968) *The World Of Hans Christian Andersen (1971) *The New Adventures Of Count Duckula (1988) *Ultraman (1966) *Mighty Mouse (1945-1987) *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Dot & The Kangaroo (1977) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989-2000) *Gremlins (1984) *Disney's Sing Along Songs (1986-1999) *Adventures In Music (1953) *A Day At Disneyland (1993) *A Dream Called Walt Disney World (1981) ''Voices: *Jodi Benson'' *''Christopher Daniel Barnes'' *''Kenneth Mars'' *''Samuel E. Wright'' *''Jason Marin'' *''Pat Carroll'' *''Paddi Edwards'' *''Buddy Hackett'' *''Ben Wright'' *''Edie McClurg'' *''Rene Auberjonois'' *''Will Ryan'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Kimmy Robertson'' *''Caroline Vasicek'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Tim Curry'' *''J.D. Daniels'' *''Gerrit Graham'' *''Mark Hamill'' *''Rod McKuen'' *''Malachi Pearson'' *''Hamilton Camp'' *''Debbie Shapiro Gravitte'' *''Robert Weil'' *''Ed Gilbert'' *''Charles Alder'' *''Jack Angel'' *''Susan Boyd'' *''Steve Bulen'' *''Nancy Cartwright'' *''Philip L. Clarke'' *''Jennifer Darling'' *''Allan Davies'' *''Gail Farrell'' *''Donny Gerrard'' *''Mitch Gordon'' *''Willie J. Greene Jr.'' *''Linda Harmon'' *''Phillip Ingram'' *''Luana Jackman'' *''William A. Kanady'' *''Edie Lehmann'' *''Anne Lockhart'' *''Sherry Lynn'' *''Melissa MacKay'' *''Guy Maeda'' *''Lynn Dolin Mann'' *''Arnold Markussen'' *''Mickie McGowan'' *''Gene Merlino'' *''Gene Morford'' *''Kathleen O'Connor'' *''Patrick Pinney'' *''Marilyn Powell'' *''Gloria Grace Prosper'' *''Michael Redman'' *''Sally Stevens'' *''Robert Tebow'' *''Rob Trow'' *''Joe Turano'' *''Jackie Ward'' *''Bobbi Page'' *''Robert S. Zwrin'' *''Barbara Luddy'' *''Larry Roberts'' *''Jeff Bennett'' *''Steve Whitmire'' *''Geraldine Page'' *''Joe Flynn'' *''George C. Scott'' *''Jonah Bobo'' *''Dave Golez'' *''Andrea Libman'' *''Ray Ramano'' *''John Leguizamo'' *''Dennis Leary'' *''Tom Kenny'' *''Bette Midler'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Alan Menken'' *''Howard Ashman'' *''Jim Henson'' *''Jodi Benson'' *''Baddwing'' *''Jiminy Cricket'' *''Stephen Druschke Films'' *TheBluesRockz Productions *Princess Rapunzel *The Misfitz *Thomas O'Malley Production *Pachirapong Chaiyadech Productions *Brisby Productions ''Dedicated To:'' *''Walt Disney'' *Steven Spielberg *Don Bluth *Dr.Seuss *William Hanna *Jospeh Barbera *''Howard Ashman'' *John Lasseter *Lou Schimer *Yoram Gross *Jim Henson *Frank Oz *''Kenneth Mars'' *Steven Spielberg *Don Bluth *Hans Christian Andersen *George Lucas *Jim Henson ''Trivia: *This is 1st appearance in thomas o'malley's movie-spoof It's probably the first movie-spoof.'' *''The Little Mermaid was re-released in theaters in 1989, the same year, Dot And The Kangaroo (1977) and Winnie The Pooh (1977-2011) were released.'' Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mer-Mouse